Yozakura Quartet Wiki:Page Layouts
Category:Policy This page serves as a basic guide for page layouts. For specific details regarding the page content see Manual of Style. Character Pages * Use the PortableInfoBoxCharacter template. * Begin the first sentence with the characters' name in bold followed by the Japanese characters and italicized pronunciation for their names in brackets. ** Example: Hime Yarizakura (槍桜 ヒメ, Yarizakura Hime) * The sentence should continue with a brief description of who they are. * The headers should be made in the following order ** Appearance *** A short paragraph describing their body's physical appearance. *** Short descriptions describing their most common outfits. *** Alternate forms the character may take ** Personality *** A brief description of the characters personality traits, beliefs and mannerisms. ** History (If applicable) *** A brief description of any events prior to the characters' introduction to the story or take place in the past before the main story. ** Plot *** Descriptions of the characters' actions in the main story, written focusing on them **** Ex. During the party Shidou and Ao are present, Ao sleeps while Shidou converses with others. Do not include the actions of the other characters within the descriptions unless they interact with each other. *** Separate into the various arcs. *** Not necessary for characters who are only seen in flashbacks and past event. ** Equipment (If applicable) *** Any notable items used by the character ** Abilities (If applicable) *** List of any noteworthy abilities. *** Abilities should be written in bold frollowed by a colon. *** Named abilities should have the Japanese characters and pronunciation next listed next to them in brackets, the pronunciation being italicized. *** Example: Dragon Spear Sakanade (龍槍 逆撫, Ryūsō Sakanade): ** Relationships (If applicable) *** List of any notable relationships the character has with other characters, using their names as sub-headers. ** Trivia (If applicable) *** Any additional information not suited to areas above. ** Appearances in Other Media (If applicable) *** Appearances the characters has made in other media. Chapter Pages * Use the Chapter template. * The starting sentence beginning with the english title in bold followed by Japanese characters and pronunciation in brackets, the pronunciation being italicized. ** Example: Sakura Blossoming (サクラサク, Sakurasaku) * Continue the sentence with describing the number of the chapter within the manga. * The headers should be made in the following order ** Summary *** A detailed summary of the events of the chapter ** Characters in order of appearance *** List of characters in order of appearance in bullet form *** Any characters appearing for the first time should be noted with (First appearance) next to them *** Any characters that only appear in flashbacks or are mentioned should be noted in a similar manner. ** Navigation *** Use the ChapterNavigation template. Locations and Landmarks Pages * Use the Location template. * The starting sentence beginning with the location's name in bold ** If it has an official name, write the Japanese characters and pronunciation in brackets besides it, the pronunciation being italicized * Continue the sentence describing the location's purpose and function briefly. * The headers for the pages vary depending on the location. Episode Pages